dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Corbenik
Corbenik (コルベニク) is the 8th and last Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Rebirth" . History Epitaph of Twilight In the Epitaph of Twilight, Corbenik appears out of the void left in the wake of the Wave. .hack//Games thumb|Corbenik in his Eye form (Or final form). After the destruction of Kite's Twilight Bracelet during the final fight against Cubia, Morganna knew that it was the time to attack. She ambushed the .hackers using Corbenik while they were planning their last move in Lia Fail. Without the power of the bracelet Kite, and his party were forced to fight against the Phase in a grueling series of battles. Halfway through the fight Corbenik surrounded himself with an impenetrable shield, but Aura appeared along with Orca and the other coma victims. By combining their powers they were able to weaken the shield enough for Kite to break it. As the battle continued the server suddenly began to shut down, but it was stabilized through the actions of Junichiro Tokuoka and Mai Minase in the real world. With the help of the rest of the .hackers, Kite was able to slowly wear down Corbenik's defenses. However when it seemed that victory was assure, Corbenik unleashed it's ultime attack Drain Heart, a multi-target Data Drain. Without the protection of the Bracelet Kite could only watch as his allies were defeated one after the other. Angry he rushed at Corbenik in a final desperate attack, only to hit Aura instead as she materialized in front of his blades. Shocked he could only watch as she dissolved into bubbles of light and slammed into Corbenik, destroying the Phase and marking her ascension as the Ultimate AI. .hack//Another Birth .hack//XXXX End of The World Several years after its defeat at the hands of Kite, Corbenik's data was retrieved from the system by Jyotaro Amagi's Salvage Plan. Its data was sealed into an Epitaph PC and given to a Chosen One. Unfortunately the first test of the Epitaph PC's was a complete failure. In the confusion following the test Corbenik, still attached to its Epitaph PC, escaped into the system far beyond the reach of CC Corp. It eventually attached to a player named Ovan. .hack//G.U. Games After revealing himself as the true Tri-Edge to Haseo in the Lost Ground Briona Gwydion the Dragonbein Range, Ovan travels to Backtop City Magni Fi. Haseo soon follows him ready to fight. After fighting Haseo in a normal fight, Ovan unleashes Corbenik. In response, Haseo summons Skeith, who begins to fight with Corbenik. Using a combination of both Corbenik and AIDA's power, Ovan proves a difficult opponent, but Haseo eventually succeeds and Data Drains Corbenik; however his Data Drain isn't powerful enough to defeat Corbenik or Ovan permanently, allowing Ovan to return for a rematch later. .hack//Quarantine Stats Seed Form *Level: 99 *HP: 7000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Triple Earthquake': Corbenik jumps up and bounces around the field three times, causing three earthquakes. It deals very high damage. *'Corbenik Seeds': Corbenik's seeds are similar to Magus', but different in that they only explode, instead of killing you instantly if they are all still on the field. Each seed has magical tolerance. *'PhaJuk Zot': This is a level 4 wood elemental ground summon. Leaf Form thumb|Cobenik's first form (Bottom) and second form (Top) *Level: 99 *HP: 7000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: Supreme Defense activates when it's about to die. This blocks both magic and physical attacks. This cannot be broken by any means. Continuing to attack brings upon cutscenes that destroy the shield. Attacks *'Earthquake': The earthquake has weakened dramatically since it became a one hitter, but it does more damage then a single Earthquake that the previous form produced. *'Cruel Exploitation': Corbenik drills its roots down into the ground and starts draining a massive amount of a chosen character's HP and SP to recover its own. *'PhaJuk Rom': A level 4 wood elemental tornado attack. *'Fierce Flash': Corbenik fires speckles of light towards the sky. The lights fall back down onto the ground, causing large explosions all over the place. This is unavoidable. *'Malicious Quickening': Corbenik multiplies itself and starts stabbing through you with its body multiple times. *'Mass Suvi Lei': Corbenik paralyzes everyone on the field. This is unavoidable. Eye Form *Level: 99 *HP: 7000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Varias Seeker': It casts status effects on its foes. *'Hell Seeker': It uses physical attacks on its foes. *'Repth Seeker': It recovers Corbenik by 400 HP. *'Data Drain': Corbenik creates a triangle with three of its eyes. The bracelet emerges from the center and data drains you. This causes all status effects plus cuts your health down to half. *'Crying Earthquake': A tear comes out of Corbenik's eye and drops onto the ground, causing an earthquake. Does the same damage as its last form. *'Grand Complication': All of Corbenik's eyes starts blasting the target with beams of light. This is unavoidable. *'Vivid Purification': The main eye flies up and fires a concentrated beam of light at you. This is unavoidable. *'Drain Heart': Corbenik uses this as a desperation attack. It fires numerous data drain connector arrows towards its opponents. It is able to data drain everyone and everthing in sight with unknown limits. .hack//G.U.//Reminisce Attacks Form 1: *'Energy Shot': Corbenik throws out a wave of needles at its opponents. *'Variant Summon': Corbenik throws out five small AIDA which, after a set period of time, will fire off mini Algor Laser blasts. They are destroyed by slashes. *'Clinch Needle': Corbenik summons a huge ball of energy and smashes it into hundreds of shards, which travel towards you. *'Devil's Verdict': Corbenik charges towards you and if he grabs you he'll throw you into the abyss and launch a huge flaming energy ball onto you resulting in immense damage. *'Fearful Visitor': Corbenik slashes you two times. Once with his AIDA arm and once with his sword. *'Data Drain': Corbenik creates a huge cannon from his right arm and fires the blast at his opponents. Tap rapidly to reduce damage dealt. .hack//G.U.//Redemption Attacks Form 2: Trivia *According to the uncanonical Liminality Easter Eggs, Corbenik completes the perfect AI by collecting the human emotions towards the meaning of life and death and the purity within their hearts. *According to End of The World, Corbenik was the last remaining "element" of Morganna. *Corbenik has a set amount of HP although it is not shown. *According to an explanation in "Ask Piroshi!", even though Kite no longer has the Bracelet, Corbenik's Data Drain still doesn't cause Kite and his party to fall into a coma due to their never being protect-broken. *Corbenik's Drain Heart is only used during a cut scene and not used in battle. *Corbenik is the only Phase with three forms. *Corbenik is the only Phase that isn't Data Drained and turned into an Epitaph stone. category:Phases